Minnuetto
by Meph.Roollz
Summary: Korea esta sometido bajo un crudo gorbierno sin mujeres ni colores. DBSK.Suju.Xing.Battle.Yoshizawa Hitomi.Otros.


Minuetto 

Odio todo... odio esta ciudad, este país, este gobierno... este sistema.  
Estamos en una crisis de identidad, somos gobernados por un "Dios" humano y todo el país ha sufrido y aún sufre una tremenda depresión. Estamos viviendo una horrible dictadura donde los colores están prohibidos y las emociones están penadas por la ley. Han aniquilado a todas las mujeres del país para que en menos de 100 años desaparezcamos todos los de raza coreana. Y como no hay forma de reproducción, ya no hay niños. Pero lo que más lamento... lo que más me lastima... es no tener mi pasión... la música.

**1. Gobierno**

Abrí los ojos, el techo gris otra vez... otro día más... miré hacia la puerta... todo olía diferente... nada estaba como ayer. Me levanté y caminé hacia la ventana. El gato que hace más de una semana yacía disecado bajo mi ventana a tres pisos de distancia, ya no estaba. Quizás por eso olía de otra forma... "_No seas asqueroso!"_ Arreglé mi cama, me duché, me vestí y desayune. Odiaba la rutina... pero hoy sería diferente a los demás días. 

Subí tres pisos más de mi departamento, donde vive mi compañero, amigo y cómplice. Golpeé la puerta y en cuestión de segundos apareció ante mi un chico alto, de buen aspecto y de una eterna sonrisa.  
- Estás listo, Minnie? – le pregunté  
- A caso que no ves que estoy todo arregladito? TT ya ni te fijas en mí, nee?   
– hizo pucheros falsos y me lanzó una mirada de reproche  
- Lo siento pero... siempre es el mismo uniforme, no? No hay diferencia...  
- No es escusa ¬¬ - Me giró tomándome de los hombros y me empujo afuera – vamos que ya es tarde u.ú 

Camino al trabajo me dí cuenta de lo gris que estaba el día... pero que tontera... ya no existen los colores...  
- Recuerdas...  
- eh? –Changmin me sacó de mis pensamientos  
- Recuerdas qué color tenía el suéter... que me regalaste hace dos cumpleaños atrás?  
Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y paré en seco  
- ... Rojo...  
- Rojo... –repitió y también paró- realmente quiero ver mi suéter... era tan cómodo...  
Empecé a llorar y Changmin corrió a abrazarme  
- No te pongas así... sólo me lo tienen confiscado  
Sonreí... por qué el puede ver la vida de esa forma y yo no? Quizás porque no le afectan tanto como a mí... cuando dejamos de presenciar los colores... a él casi ni le importó... cosa que ahora ni los recuerda...

Llegamos a la oficina. Estrecha y oscura, semi-iluminada por las pequeñas entradas mal tapadas por los barrotes torpemente clavados en la ventana.  
-Aún no ha llegado Yoochun... –observó Minnie mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.  
Lo imité y tomé unos papeles para empezar a trabajar luego. Nosotros trabajamos para la empresa de la única multi-tienda de la ciudad, Barks, que diseña ropa civil, aunque nosotros (ya que somos sólo hombres en este machista país) vestimos la mayor parte del tiempo el "uniforme", éste es obligatorio e igual para todos los trabajadores (o mejor dicho esclavos) de este país. Lo único que nos distingue es el "emblema" un distintivo pequeño que va debajo del nudo de nuestras corbatas.  
- Podrías dejar de dormir despierto? Te he saludado una decena de veces!  
- ehh.. _Yoochun ah_  
- Bien chicos, termines luego hoy, si? Quiero mostrarles el nuevo lugar que encontré para almorzar de verdad!  
- de... verdad? Dices que podríamos comer carne??

- Exacto... además de Pescado y postres...

- Hablas en serio???  
- Claro!!!  
La comida es estricta en todo el país. Sólo legumbres y alimentos no perecibles... desde que se formó esa estúpida regla que impusieron hace poco, es que e bajado casi 7 kilos en tan sólo 1 mes.  
- Hay ya quiero que llegue el almuerzoo  
- Hay Minnie... tu siempre pensando en comida xD... pss... guardaste bien los chocolates del viernes?  
- pues claro - aquí los guarde – dijo señalando su estomago- gracias Micky oppa... eres mi salvación!  
Mis únicos apoyos son ellos... son mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Sin ellos ya me hubiera liquidado hace tiempo. Son lo único que tengo ahora, vivo por y para ellos. 

Así pasaron 6 largas horas de trabajo, hasta que el sonido de la campana del Salón Real anunciaba la hora de la comida. El salón Real era una especie de iglesia dedicada al "Dios" humano que nos regía.  
Salimos de la oficina siguiendo a Yoochun quién tomaba rumbo a las calles traseras.  
- A dónde demonios vas? Ahí está el Barrio!  
- Sólo funciona por las noches –me contestó- en el día esta todo vacío... sólo sígueme.  
Dos calles más y nos encontramos con una vieja puerta de madera llena de barrotes... como si la casa estuviera totalmente abandonada. Yoochun corrió un barrote y nos dio la pasada.  
- Entren rápido... nadie está viendo  
Luego de pasar por la angosta entrada, recorrimos un pasillo mohoso y luego un sonido que extrañaba se asomó por el lugar  
- Música?!- exclamé  
- Si... acá hay todo lo que no puedes obtener afuera...menos color, ya que no hay dónde encontrar  
Mientras nos sentábamos un chico con aspecto afeminado se nos acercó.  
- Qué des... YOOCHUN?? –el "mesero" se percató de la presencia de Yoochun y se agachó para mirarlo a los ojos- nos encontraste tan pronto!  
- Así es Shuli - le contestó y luego nos miró – Él es Kim HeeChul... pero pueden decirle _Shulah_ o _Shuli  
_- Ay! Cállate – le reprochó con un acento bastante femenino- un gusto chicos qué desean servirse?

Habían pasado unos minutos de nuestra llegada cuando al lugar llegaron 3 tipos de aspecto elegante, su "emblema" se me era desconocido... en verdad... no me interesaban los emblemas... sólo me sabía el de la empresa Barks y nada más.  
- De dónde son? –pregunté  
- Del Banco Settle... queda a 2 cuadras de aquí –me respondió Minnie  
- un banco...? –los observo... hasta que uno me devuelve la mirada y me sonrojo. Yoochun se percata de esto y ve a mi observador.  
- Yu... oh por DIOS! YUNHO???!!  
- Eh...?- el tipo se llamaba Yunho... éste miró extrañado a Yoochun, luego de reconocerlo se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado  
- Tanto tiempo!  
- Dónde estás trabajando?? – le preguntó Yunho examinándole el emblema  
- En Barks – respondió Yoochun con desgano- tu siempre en el banco, eh? –le miró de reojo.  
- Claro! Gano bastante!  
- y los otros chicos?  
- ah... están conversando con Shulah... tu sabes cómo es Shiwon...  
- Ay sí... todos terminaremos raros con la aniquilación- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención al tema- bueno... éstos son mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo, ChangMin y JaeJoong.  
Yunho me miró... y casi muero. Su mirada era tan profunda que sentía que me ahogaba en ella.  
- Hola! –saludó energético sin dejar de mirarme... o era yo... o me lo estaba imaginando.  
- Llama a los chicos antes de que nos quedemos sin Shuli xD  
- Está bien –Yunho dejó de mirarme y le sonrió a Yoochun, unos minutos más tarde estábamos comiendo y conversando como amigos que no se veían hace años... y eso que los conocí solo hoy... el otro chico se llamaba Lio y no le quitaba los ojos encima a Minnie, que con su natural inocencia, no se daba cuenta de que le estaba coqueteando. Mientras que Yunho y yo jugueteabamos a lanzarnos miradas rápidas y coquetas, raramente me había atraído a tal extremo que le miraba como si ya lo hubiera conocido de antes... este juego siguió hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse.  
- Es hora de irse –dijo Yoochun estirándose mientras Lio ayudaba a Minnie a salir de entre los barrotes  
- _Yoochun ah_ –le llamó Yunho- sabes quién vendrá mañana a almorzar con nosotros??  
- No, ni idea, quién?  
- Kim Junsu  
-... Hablas en serio???- dijo exaltado  
- Si... lo trasladaron al banco.

Yoochun sonrió como nunca y me tomó de la mano sorpresivamente- vamos ya! Quiero que ya sea mañana!!  
- Adiós JaeJoong –escuché un dulce susurro de parte de Yunho y sólo pude dedicarle una sonrisa ya que Yoochun me llevaba volando.

- HEEEY!! Aguarden! No cierren!  
- _Teukie, Kang ah_- dijo Minnie aguantando la puerta. Una vez adentro los chicos, casi comieron a besos a Minnie en agradecimiento. El problema con esa puerta (y con todas las de la ciudad) es que están programadas para cerrarse solas a tal hora (Minnie tiene una fuerza increíble) pues si esa hora no es respetada, el trabajador queda afuera y se cuenta como no asistencia al trabajo, y tal acto es penado por la ley. Otras 6 horas más de trabajo... 8 de la noche ya y el trabajo llegaba a su fin. Nos estábamos marchando cuando un estruendo nos sobresalta a todos. Salimos y nos encontramos con Teukie y Kang en el pasillo.  
- Qué fue eso? –preguntaba Teukie a ChangMin mientras caminábamos a la salida.  
- Ni idea...- la puerta empezó a abrirse por la hora programa y miles de hombres empezaron a evacuar para marcharse a su casa, asiendo caso omiso del cuerpo que yacía en el asfalto.  
- Por Dios! – Minnie corrió hacia el cuerpo y se dejó caer. Le tomó el pulso y nos comunicó- aún está vivo... llevémoslo al hospital  
- No, no... ahora no se puede... entró una plaga de no se que diablos a una empresa y esta medio hospital ocupado...

- Entonces lo llevaré a mi departamento.  
En el suelo había una enorme mancha de sangre, proveniente del cuerpo inerte que ahora sostenía ChangMin en brazos  
- Vamos Jae, tengo que llevarlo rápido...  
- Minnie... recuerdas tu suéter?

- No creas que me olvidé de su color, sólo quería saber si tu aún lo recordabas  
Lo miré perplejo... me puso a prueba? Dudó de mí? Quería confirmar si aún le interesaba?... Llegamos a mi piso por el ascensor y le pregunté  
- Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe?  
- Si, ve a casa... te llamo en cualquier emergencia.  
- Está bien... hasta luego.  
Entré a mi departamento... me dejé caer en mi cama... desde que me desperté sentí que este día sería diferente... pero cómo lo supe?... mm... mañana volvería a ver a Yunho... qué diablos era lo que le pasaba? Quizás la falta de mujeres... sonó el teléfono y contesté  
- Diga?  
- Sube inmediatamente  
Subí corriendo los 3 pisos que me separaban de Minnie y golpeé con fuerza. Un espantado y pálido ChangMin me abrió  
- Qué paso? –me alteré  
- Jae es horrible!!  
- Qué es horrible? –dije tratando de inspeccionar el departamento sobre su hombro por si había alguna anomalía- es sobre el chico que trajiste?  
- JaeJoong... es una Mujer!!


End file.
